Behind Those Eyes, You Lie
by jollyrogerxoxo
Summary: 2x17 spoilers. What if Luka and Jonas had succeeded in removing the dagger from Elijah? Elena gets taken away from Mystic Falls by Elijah. They soon realize that they have a lustful desire for one another. Will they be able to resist temptation?
1. Take the Road Less Traveled

_You say that you're sorry,_  
_And you say now that it hurts you the same_  
_Is there something here to believe_  
_Or is it just another part of the game?_

~ Quickly, while Katherine was still incapacitated, Luka pulled the dagger from Elijah's corpse. He threw the dagger off to the side and stepped back.

Damon was at the door in an instant and saw what had occurred.

Elijah's body slowly regained its color.

"Damn." Damon exclaimed.

Before he could do anything Elijah dashed out of the door and out of the Salvatore house.

Katherine pulled the stake out of her stomach and sighed, "Well, I guess Elijah's back."

Damon shook his head and raced upstairs to Stefan.

* * *

_I can't believe the little bitch was able to stake me_, Elijah thought to himself. _I need to be a lot more alert next time._  
He strolled leisurely towards Elena's house.  
Then within seconds he appeared in her bedroom.

* * *

Back at the Salvatore house, Damon and Stefan were already making plans.

"We need to get to Elena's now." Damon stated. "She's not answering her phone. Hopefully she's still at Caroline's."

"Why? She deserves whatever Elijah does to her. I mean she did _kill_ him." Katherine added sarcastically.

Stefan sneered at her, "That was _our_ entire plan. Besides I highly doubt he would try to hurt her. She's still at Caroline's house anyway, so for now she's safe."

"You're right. I doubt Elijah would hurt her. He probably wants to do the exact opposite." Katherine said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked.

"Well, he did refer to her as the '_lovely'_ Elena when he released Stefan from the tomb. They made a deal for your freedom. Did you ever find out what she had to do to Elijah in order to get him to release you?" She asked Stefan.

"_God_, Katherine, you are such a bullshitter. Do you really think Elena would _do_ something to Elijah?" Damon asked, annoyance spread across his face.

Katherine smirked and said, "When it comes down to our darling Stefan, yes I'm sure she would."

"Enough. Let's just get to Caroline's and make sure Elena doesn't go home." Stefan stated.

* * *

"Bye Caroline." Elena said as she got out of Caroline's car in front of her house.

"Make sure you charge your phone when you get inside." Caroline yelled to her and then drove off.

Elena smiled and walked into her house. Aunt Jenna was out shopping and Jeremy was at the Grille.  
She walked into her bedroom and dropped her bag on the floor.  
She pulled her charger out of her bag and plugged her cell phone into it.

The screen read "**5 Missed Calls**".  
Just as she was about to check her missed calls, a low voice called out to her from her bathroom.

"Hello Elena." Elijah said solemnly as he emerged from her bathroom.

She dropped her phone and turned around fearfully, "Elijah?"

"It's a good thing you haven't unpacked your things from your sleepover," he said referring to her bag of clothing, "We have a long journey ahead of us." He casually tossed her bag to her and opened her bedroom door. "After you." He motioned towards the door.

"I'm not going any where with you." Elena said coldly.

Elijah simply sighed and replied, "That's quite rude of you considering that you killed me. I expected a kind apology."

He swiftly rushed to her side and said, "I really don't want to have to carry you all the way."

Elena stiffened, "I'll scream if you pick me up. I'll scream so loudly."

"I guess I could just tape your mouth shut. That'd be quite uncomfortable for you."

Elena narrowed her eyes and said, "Fine, I'll come with you. But, remember you gave me your word before I-I stabbed you. So you promised not to hurt my loved ones."

"I spared your precious Salvatore brothers. I just need to take you away so that you don't cause any more trouble." Elijah scoffed. "Now, will I be carrying you?"

Elena sighed and grabbed her bag. She followed him downstairs and out of the house.

"I hope you don't mind traveling in this car." Elijah said while pointing to a bright red Ferrari parked a few houses down from hers.

Elena rolled her eyes and said, "Why is it men always try to impress people with the cars they drive?"

"Why is it women always try to impress people with their clothing?" He retorted, smartly.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone. After all, I'm wearing old jeans and a t-shirt. Not impressive at all." She said as she got into the red sports car.

"Are you sure? Before you got home I happened to notice some very expensive, uh, lingerie in your closet. La Perla, I believe. I'm sure Stefan and Damon are _impressed_ with that," said Elijah as he started the car.

Elena blushed slightly and quickly responded, "What are you talking about? Damon's never seen them."

"That doesn't mean that he hasn't imagined you wearing it. He is a man Elena, and men can be _very_ imaginative." Elijah's edgy response caused Elena to blush again.

Elena said, "You are deeply disturbed. Now just because you are kidnapping me, doesn't mean that I have to talk to you."

Elijah smiled slightly and said, "I'm not kidnapping you. You willingly got into the car."

She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it and remained silent.

* * *

They drove in silence for an hour, but eventually Elena's hunger got the best of her.

Her stomach rumbled quietly, but Elijah could hear it.

"You aren't going to ask me to stop and get you food? I'm sure you're famished." He says pointedly.

Elena simply shrugged and turned her head. She wasn't going to talk to him at all.

So what if she starved? At least she'd die hungry instead of dying as a sacrifice.

"Are you really going to ignore me the whole way?" He asks with a grin surfacing on his lips.

She nodded in agreement, keeping her expression solemn.

"Fine, then no dinner for you." He says stoically.

After several more miles he turns off of the highway and onto an exit ramp.

"Where are we going?" Elena finally broke the silence.

Elijah sighed and said, "Ah, you decided to speak. I missed hearing your pleasant voice."

"Seriously, where the hell are we?" She asked with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Hmm, you are quite impatient," he started to say, "We are in the wonderful state of North Carolina. Now I'm not going to tell you where exactly because that would defeat the whole purpose of the situation."

Elijah turned the Ferrari onto a busy road and stopped at a red light.

There was an old, beat-up Mustang convertible stopped in the lane to the right of them. Two scruffy looking frat boys were inside of it.

The driver of the car said, "Hey, hey, Jared, check out that ride next to us."

His friend looked over at the Ferrari and said, "_Damn_ she's hot, and I'm not talking about the car." His eyes focused on Elena.

"She looks kind of unhappy." The driver said, he then said to Elena, "Hey baby wanna take a ride on me instead? I don't got no fancy car, but my _stick-shift_ is in perfect condition. It's probably better than your man's."

Elena scoffed and turned towards Elijah in order to ignore the guys next to her.

"Now gentleman, that's no way to talk to a lady. Please apologize to her." Elijah said calmly.

The driver of the Mustang said, "Why should I apologize? She looks pretty upset, so maybe you should apologize to her for your poor performance. She needs a real man to satisfy her." Him and his friend roared into laughed.

Without another word Elijah gracefully exited the car and walked up to the Mustang.

"Elijah, what are you doing?" Elena asked pleadingly. He quickly slammed his fist into the front left tire. A hissing sound filled the air.

"What the fuck? Did he just punch out our tire? That's fucking impossible." The passenger said. "Dude you owe us four hundred dollars!"

Elijah simply strolled back to the Ferrari and got in. The light turned green and he sped off, leaving the frat boys behind with an extremely flat tire.

"Wow those guys were idiots." Elena said after brief silence.

He responded, "Some men have no respect for women. They will have a hard time replacing that tire since I removed part of the cars front axel, too."

"Yeah, you're right some men have no respect; especially the kind of men who kidnap women, and drag them across state lines." Elena said flatly.

"I have a feeling you're referring to me." He replied calmly. "Well, most women don't stab a man after he makes a promise to them to protect their loved ones."

"Touché." Elena admitted through gritted teeth.

They turned into the parking lot of an elegant hotel on the beach.

"We are on the beach? I should've packed a swimsuit." Elena said sarcastically.

Elijah shrugged and said, "You can always go skinny dipping."

Elena glared at him.

"Let's go. Now promise that you won't make a scene or else I'll be forced to compel you." He stated.

"Okay, I won't, but we are getting separate beds. And I really am hungry." She finally admitted.

"I liked you a lot better when you weren't talking." Elijah said coolly.

She smirked at him and then followed him into the hotel.

"Welcome to the Sheraton Atlantic Beach resort." The short woman working behind the reservation desk said with a heavy Southern accent. "We have a special offer right now for honeymoons. The 'honey-mooner' suite includes one large king sized bed, a Jacuzzi bathtub, a bouquet of roses, and a bottle of champagne. Would you like that room?"

Elena let a small chuckle escape her lips.

Elijah quickly interjected, "No thank you miss. We would like a large suite with two bedrooms."

The woman stared at her computer screen and replied, "I'm sorry sir. I'm afraid that we don't have any more two bedroom suites available. There are only two rooms left and both are both honeymoon suites."

* * *

_Hey everyone I'm glad you like my stories. Here's another Elijah/Elena story. Thanks for the positive reviews. Enjoy!  
__-Disclaimer- Unfortunately I don't own Vampire Diaries or anything associated with it. =[  
__I'm sorry it's kind of a random ending for this chapter. But, I will try to update soon. I hope Elena and Elijah are in character. If they aren't please let me know. I hope you enjoyed it so far.  
__Lyrics and title belong to Three Doors Down, _Behind Those Eyes


	2. Your Touch is so Magnetizing

_**If you can take the time to read this whole story and if you enjoyed it, please, please leave a review to let me know it's satisfactory! =)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial_

_

* * *

_

Elena grinned and cheerily replied to the woman, "My fiancé is such a gentleman. We haven't slept together in the same bed yet, because he wants to wait until after marriage."

The woman gushed, "Aw, that's so sweet. I wish my ex-husband was more like him... maybe we'd still be married. And you're room number is 305."

Elena laughed and added, "Oh, and also my little sweetie is afraid of the dark. Could you please give us a night light?"

Elijah shot an annoyed glance at Elena, but remained poised while the woman handed him their room keys... and a night light.

As the two walked away Elijah whispered, "You are quite the story teller."

Elena simply smirked at him, and then followed him down the hallway.  
As soon as Elijah opened the suite's door, Elena rushed inside to the bathroom.

"I'm showering so I probably won't be out for a while." She called out after she shut the bathroom door.

"Take as long as you like. I'll still be here making sure you don't run off," responded a calm Elijah.

Elena sighed and then turned on the shower.  
She slipped off her clothing and stepped into it, letting the hot water cover her bare skin.  
The shower was easily big enough for two or probably even four people - no wonder why it was called the 'honeymoon suite'.  
There were small scented soaps on the shelf, and she opened them hastily.

Elijah could hear the water running in the bathroom. He could even hear the faint hums coming from Elena's mouth.  
_So she hums in the shower... that's kind of cute_, Elijah thought to him self.  
He walked over to a large chair and sat down in it. Then he grabbed the remote and turned the television on.

Elena took her time in the shower. Normally she could be in and out of the shower, with her hair and makeup done, and clothes on, in about thirty minutes.  
But, tonight she decided to annoy Elijah. So she stepped out of the still-running shower and dried herself off.  
She rubbed the fog off of the bathroom mirror and looked at her reflection.  
Her face seemed paler than usual, probably because she was starving. Also, her eyes had slight bags under them from her lack of sleep.  
_How _was she supposed to sleep anyway? She was constantly in danger and always getting herself –and loved ones – in treacherous situations.  
A small sigh escaped her lips and she quickly dressed herself and towel-dried her long hair.

_What the hell was she doing in that bathroom_? Elijah wondered. The girl had been in there for over an hour and the shower had just turned off.

Finally Elena emerged from the steamy bathroom and threw her used towels on the floor.

"So what's for dinner?" She asked while she walked closer to Elijah.

Elijah turned to her and replied sarcastically, "That woman at the front desk looked quite delectable."

Elena scoffed and said, "Well I guess I'll just die of hunger before you can lure Klaus out of hiding. What a waste, too. I can be quite fun to go on a date with, or so I've been told."

"A _date_?" Elijah inquired, with a quizzical expression upon his face.

Elena continued, flatly, "Well you are my '_fiancé'_, right? What else are we supposed to tell people? Should we tell them that you're an ancient vampire who kidnapped me for a sacrifice in order to draw out an even older vampire?"

He contemplated her words briefly, and then replied, "You do make a point. So where do you typically go for _'dates'_?"

The girl smiled and said, "Just follow me."

* * *

"Hooter's, _seriously_?" Elijah asked in a hushed voice, while a scantily clad hostess seated them in a private booth.

"Here are your menus." The large-chested blonde said, her eyes drifted over to Elijah and she added, "_Enjoy_."

"Hooter's has great wings. My ex-boyfriend Matt and I used to go to the Mystic Falls one all the time." Elena explained, "Men like these places. Don't tell me that you didn't notice that hostess checking you out."

Elijah looked around the room and then said, "No, I didn't notice. And quite frankly I assume this is the type of place where those boys in the Mustang – that we encountered earlier – would dine at."

Elena couldn't help it, she burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

He eyed the girl warily, "What's so funny?"

"You are!" She exclaimed in between bouts of laughter.

"Really? Please elaborate." He stated, pointedly.

She gradually calmed herself and said, "The way you talk and act. It's so, -so, _alien_. Any guy I know would be drooling over all of these half naked women and gallons of beer, and yet here you are – completely unfazed by all of it."

"I guess I've just been around for a while and developed different tastes." Elijah suggested.

Elena was about to say something else, but she was interrupted by the arrival of their waitress.

"Hello y'all, welcome to Hooters. I'm Maggie your server. Can I start you off with drinks?" The voluptuous, red-headed waitress said.

Elena ordered the wing basket with fries and a large ice water with lemon. Elijah just ordered water.

"So tell me something." Elena said in between bites of food, "Why aren't you angrier at me? For, you know, uh, stabbing you."

Elijah sipped some of his water and responded flatly, "Actually, I am completely livid. I just don't show emotions. Emotions make people weak, Elena. Besides, it's not like I can kill you... _yet._"

His last word sent a shiver down Elena's spine, and she decided to end their conversation there.

She hurriedly finished her meal and Elijah paid the check.

When the waitress returned with his receipt she said in a soft voice, "If you need anyone to show you around town, I'm all yours after my shift ends at 10."

"That's very kind of you. But, could you please point me in the direction of the nearest blood bank? I'd love to donate blood tomorrow." He responded politely.

The waitress smiled and said warmly, "Wow, that's so kind of you. The blood bank is about three blocks down on West St. Take a right when you leave here. It's directly across from the hospital."

Elijah nodded and left a generous tip for the woman. Then he and Elena exited the restaurant.

Once they arrived back at the hotel room Elena casually stood near the bed, making a point not to go to close to it.

Elijah noticed her peculiar behavior, "Aren't you going to bed? Don't worry I'm not going to _kill _you in your sleep. That's not part of my plan."

"I'm not that tired." Elena quickly spoke.

Elijah sighed and chastised, "I'm not going to leave you alone in this room. We both know that you'll try to escape and phone-home to your Salvatore brothers."

Elena gave up, defeated she spoke, "Fine, I'll sleep." She layed down on the large bed and allowed herself to drift into an unnerving sleep.

Once he was certain that she was asleep, Elijah dashed out of the room silently, and sprinted to the blood bank.

He stole several bags of blood and ran back to the hotel room.  
Elena was still asleep. He could hear her soft breaths and see her chest rising and falling.  
Elijah then sat down on the chair and began imbibing the red liquid from the bags.

Normally he didn't need much blood because he learned to control his urges, but arguing with the little human girl really tired him out.  
There was something about her that caused him to enjoy her company.  
Sure, she had killed him.  
But, in the end it was his fault. He should've been more alert to her intentions.

After sucking through two AB+ bags, Elijah reclined in the chair and attempted to sleep.

Elena awoke suddenly from a nightmare. But, much to her horror, the nightmare was real.  
She had been kidnapped by a vengeful Elijah and was now lying in a bed only a few inches from him.  
She looked at the clock next to her, _8:15 a.m_.

Elena slowly looked around the room and noticed that Elijah was propped up in a chair across from her.  
His eyes were shut and he appeared to be asleep.  
_This is my chance_, she thought to herself.  
She crept out of the bed cautiously, and walked toward the door. With exact precision she lifted the handle and pulled the door open.

She was halfway out of the room when suddenly she felt a firm hand on her bare shoulder. "Sleepwalking?" Elijah asked her coolly.

Elena drew in a breath and responded, "I needed some water." She noticed that she was only wearing a skimpy cami and jeans, and she desperately wished for clean clothes.

Elijah carefully pulled her back into the room. "While I was out, I bought you some necessities." He closed the door and ushered her to the bathroom.

On the vanity, there was a bag full of water bottles, tooth brush and paste, a pair of black shorts, a set of racy lingerie, a white shirt, a pair of sandals, and a tweed blazer.

Elena picked up the lingerie, quizzically, "Victoria's Secret? You _really_ bought me black, lace lingerie?"

Elijah cleared his throat, uneasily, "The woman working there selected them. If you are going to pretend to be my fiancée, you at least need to dress classier."

"Are you insulting my clothing?" Elena asked playfully.

Elijah just turned away and said, "Please, just get changed, and we will be on our way."

She pouted, slightly, and walked into the bathroom with the new clothing.

* * *

_Feeling_- Elijah couldn't help it. Somehow the girl managed to test his temper and intrigue him at the same time. She was feisty, and he liked that. But, he couldn't show his emotions to her.

Elijah's thoughts were interrupted when Elena pushed the bathroom door open. She was wearing the outfit; however the white shirt was completely backless with the zipper undone.

He gazed at her bare flesh and the back of the lacy bra, almost speechless.

"Could you zip me up, please?" Elena asked innocently as she stepped backwards toward him.

She glanced over her shoulder at him and grinned seductively.

Slowly, Elijah moved his cold hands to her back and tugged on the zipper lightly. He couldn't help it when his fingers brushed her soft flesh, gingerly.

Elena got goose bumps from his cold touch. She instantly drew in a breath.

He heard her sudden breath and he pulled away instantly, "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Elena regained her composure, "Oh, um, no. I'm fine."

She stepped away from him and walked back into the bathroom to gather her things.

_Damn it_! Elena thought to herself, _what was that_? She couldn't help but shiver again from the electric touch that had passed between her and Elijah.

Elijah remained fixated on her back, drinking in the view of her delicate body. She was absolutely beautiful. Any man would be a fool to deny it.

Quickly, though, Elena turned back toward Elijah and spoke hesitantly, "I think... I need a _drink _now."

* * *

Outside of the Sheraton Atlantic Resort, three odd, pale men gathered around together watching through a window the two people in room **305**.

The oldest of the men spoke in a low, raspy voice, "That's her. _She_ is the Petrova doppelganger."

* * *

_**Thank you **__readers who left reviews, I took some of your advice and there will be some __**action **__coming up in next chapters. _

_Lyrics and chapter title belong to Katy Perry's song __**E.T.**__ It definitely reminds me of Elijah! =]  
**Chapter 3 coming March 5th**!_


	3. Leave Me, but Don't Lose Me

_I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces_

_I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_  
_Please, don't leave me_

* * *

Elijah and Elena walked out of their room and to the ocean front bar. It was only 10 am, but Elena was in the mood for an alcoholic beverage.

Casually she whispered to Elijah, "I don't have a fake id."

"Is that my concern?" Elijah asked without glancing at her.

Elena quickly responded, "Um, no, but I was wondering if you could order me a mimosa. They tend to ease my nerves."

"Let me set things straight now, Elena. We are _not_ on vacation. I am _not_ your friend. And you _can't_ expect me to indulge in your demands." He retorted sharply.

His harsh tone caught Elena off guard. She was taken aback by his brashness.  
She remained silent and sat down at the bar, several chairs away from Elijah.

The bartender, a portly man, came up to her, "Can I get you anything to drink, miss?"

"Just water, please." Elena spoke, sadly.

The bartender noticed her tone and Elijah in the distance, "Lover's quarrel?" He asked.

"You have no idea," said Elena.

After sipping on her water for fifteen minutes, she decided to go to the bathroom in order to escape Elijah's presence.  
His cold demeanor was making her feel rather uneasy.

After she walked back into the hotel she knew he was following her.

"Where are you going?" Elijah inquired.

Elena didn't bother turning around to face him; instead she simply replied flatly, "The bathroom. Do you want to follow me there?"

"Not unless there is an exit in there," came his cool response. He was attempting to make a joke, but Elena ignored his remark.

She walked into the women's restroom and stood in front of the sink. She washed her hands and face and then leaned against the wall.  
_Why was her life so melodramatic? How did she end up in such strange situations? _These questions filled her thoughts.  
Suddenly, however, a rush of air caused her to turn around.

"Who's there?" She asked timidly.

A tall, older man appeared from behind a stall and strode up next to her.

"Why hello there," his raspy voice sent shivers down Elena's spine.

She tried to back away from him, but realized that she was already against the wall.

"This is the women's bathroom," fear dripped from her tongue. There was something off about this man. He seemed very odd.

"I know Ms. Petrova." He said as he continued edging closer to her.

_Petrova_, _does he think that I'm Katherine_? She thought to herself.  
He must be... a _vampire_.

She said courageously, "I'm not Katerina Petrova."

"I know," he responded, "You're her doppelganger."

Soon two other men appeared in the bathroom, and they all circled around her, jeering at her evilly.

* * *

Elijah was sitting outside of the women's restroom on a chaise lounge. Elena seemed to be taking a long time, _again_. She was probably just trying to infuriate him. But, he would not let her affect him.  
Despite the strange attraction he felt towards her, he would try to remain _unemotional_.

* * *

"My, my, she is quite a beauty; A spitting image of Katerina." The shortest of the men said while he eyed Elena up and down.

"Yeah, except this lovely girl is human. I can spell her blood in the air. It smells so sweet." The older man stated.

"I have vervain. I won't be any good to you," Elena tried to stand her ground.

"Hmm, I guess she really _is _with the Salvatore boys. But, I'm afraid, little girl, that there are _other _ways you can be _good_ to us." The older man chuckled. The other men joined in the devilish laughter and they walked closer to her.

In one swift movement the oldest man picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Set me down!" She yelled, furiously, kicking and scratching the man.

He set her down again, and noticed her vervain necklace and said, "Ah, a vervain necklace. How sweet." Then he used his handkerchief to remove the necklace and he threw it on the floor.

He gripped her head firmly with both hands and began to compel her, "You will not make a sound when we exit the building."

Elena robotically repeated what he said, and followed the vampires out of the bathroom.

Her necklace remained laying on the cold floor, and her chances of surviving began to dwindle.

* * *

**Thank you** everyone I really enjoy your reviews! I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of short. The next one will be longer and involve some angsty romance I promise!

**Now I need your help. What should happen next in chapter four? Should Elijah rush to rescue Elena? Or should he wait and rescue her later? Review, please, and let me know what you want! =)  
**Lyrics belong to P!nk, Please Don't Leave Me


	4. You and Your Sick, Sick Games

_The world was on fire, _  
_No one could save me but you. _  
_Strange what desire will make foolish people do _  
_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you _  
_And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you _

* * *

Elijah looked around the empty hotel lobby. The only people in the large room besides him were the desk attendants, and a maid who was mopping the floor.  
Nothing was out of the ordinary until he noticed three men exiting the women's bathroom. Elena was following directly behind them.  
_Hmm, that is quite suspicious_, he thought, _I assume that these men are vampires and that they are going to take her to Klaus.  
_Elijah ignored the men and turned the other way. He decided that he would let them _attempt_ to abduct her just to give the girl a proper scare. She deserved it after all for killing him.

Elena glanced around the room, unable to do anything but follow the strange vampires in front of her. Desperately she glanced over by Elijah, who was sitting about ten yards from her. His back was completely turned to her and he didn't notice her leaving with the men.

"What are you looking at sexy?" One of the vampires asked.

She ignored him and continued to trail behind them against her will.

Following the three vampires was quite an easy task for Elijah. They weren't very observant of their surroundings. Instead they continued parading Elena outside of the Sheraton and down the main sidewalk to another ocean-front resort.  
Finally they walked into the resort and down a long hallway to their room.

Elijah stopped shortly behind them when they closed their room door. He then leaned against the wall and listened to their conversation.

* * *

"You won't be able to keep me for long," a fearful Elena spoke.

The oldest man chuckled and said, "You're right. We need to bring you to Klaus soon. But, for now, feel free to have fun with her gentlemen." He stepped aside and the other two men circled around Elena.

"What should we _do _to her first?" The short one asked. He stepped closer to Elena and eerily ran his finger over her jawbone.

She pulled away from his touch and started for the door.

The taller vampire stopped her and grabbed her waist forcefully, ripping off her shirt. "You ain't going anywhere sweetheart."

He moved his mouth close to Elena's ear and licked it slowly. "You're delicious, little girl. Boys, grab her arms and legs, please. She's a fighter."

Elena struggled, but the men eventually bound her wrists and ankles with duct tape.

"Now it's time for a little interrogation. If you scream I will shove my dirty sock down your throat and then compel you to do things to us," the older vampire stated.

Elena simply nodded, humiliated that she was wearing only her bra and shorts.

"Who is that man you were with in the hotel room? Is he your boyfriend?" He demanded.

"No. But, he's going to be really pissed that you abducted me," she replied strongly.

The older vampire chuckled and said, "Is that so? Well, I'd like to see him say that to my face."

As if on cue, Elijah suddenly burst into the small hotel room, "Alright, I'm here now. You can say it to my face."

Two of the vampires rushed up to Elijah, and immediately he ripped their hearts right out of their chests.

The older vampire who was holding Elena, cautiously backed away from her and asked, "Who the hell are you? Are you Klaus?"

Elijah grinned slightly and responded, "I'm Elijah."

"Oh, good, I haven't harmed the girl. I was taking her to Klaus. Please..." The vampire was cut off mid-sentence when Elijah decapitated him with a single slap. His head flew to the other side of the room and Elena grimaced from the sight.

Elijah turned his attention back to Elena who was shivering from the cold A/C unit next to her.  
Carefully, he removed the duct tape from her ankles and wrists. Then he grabbed a fresh shirt out of his blazer's pocket and tossed it to her.

Elena caught the shirt and stared at it, quizzically, "I'm okay, _thanks _for asking." She put the shirt on and turned towards him.

"I know you are, and I didn't ask," came his dull response. He didn't even glance at her. Instead, he walked out of the room ahead of her.

"How'd you know I was okay?" She was persistent with her questions.

He continued walking at a brisk pace, "I heard them talking to you. I was outside of the hotel room."

Elena froze in place. "So you were outside of the room the whole time I was captured? You are _sick_! Let me ask you this, would you have let them rape me? How far were you letting them go until you barged in to the 'rescue'?" She demanded.

Elijah turned around to face her and replied casually, "I wouldn't have let them hurt you. I just thought you deserved a proper scare."

"Seriously, you thought I _deserved_ it? Is that your idea of fun? Are you some kind of deranged voyeur who gets off on other people's torture?" She continued arguing.

Elijah walked closer to her and said, "You are the one who killed me, _remember_?"

"I wish they would've taken me away. That way I wouldn't have to look at you ever again," venom dripped from her icy words.

"Now you know how I feel. I can't stand to be around you!" Elijah retorted with an equally icy tone and exaggerated hand gestures.

Elena simply muttered, "Maybe I'd be better off dead."

Elijah heard her words and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

In one swift movement, Elena grabbed a shaving razor off of a nearby maid's cart. Then, before Elijah could stop her, she dug the blade deep into her wrists.

"NO!" Elijah shouted as he rushed to her side. He scooped her into his arms and watched as the dark red blood gushed out of her veins.

Slowly, Elena's eyes drifted shut and her world turned black.

* * *

**Thank you** everyone for the reviews and suggestions! I'm sorry for the late update, but I've been extremely busy lately. Also, I'm sorry there isn't any romance in this chapter. I needed to build up the tension more. =)  
Title and Lyrics belong to Chris Isaak, _Wicked Game_

**_PLEASE Rate and Review! I need more suggestions for the next chapter.  
_-Should Elena and Elijah hook up yet? Or wait for a few more chapters?-**


	5. One Night, One More Time

_And I want these words to make things right_  
_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life, _  
_"Who does he think he is?"_  
_If that's the worst you got_  
_Better put your fingers back to the keys_

* * *

Bright lights surrounded Elena as she slowly opened her wary eyes. She was laying on the king sized bed in Elijah and her hotel room. Was she _dead _or _alive_?  
Just to make sure, Elena pinched her cheek and instantly felt a sharp pain. So, then she was alive after all.

_Taste_ – Something in her mouth tasted quite odd, almost like metal. Immediately she realized what she tasted... _blood_.  
She sat up and started spitting into the nearby trash can, trying to rid her mouth of that awful taste.

Elena didn't mind drinking Stefan's blood when she was hurt. She didn't like the taste, but she loved Stefan and that's all that mattered. However, the blood that was currently in her system was not Stefan's, it was Elijah's. That thought caused her to instantly throw up all over the floor and trashcan.

Casually, Elijah dangled a paper towel in front of Elena's vomit covered face.  
Greedily, she took the towel from him and wiped her face.

"Come on now, my blood couldn't be that bad," he joked after a brief amount of silence.

She threw the paper towel into the trash and changed the subject, "What time is it?"

"You've been asleep for fourteen hours. It's eleven in the morning," he said as he tossed her some new clothing. "You better change quickly. I'm afraid your Salvatore boys are getting awfully close to our secret hiding place. We have to travel today."

Elena studied the new clothes and then began to trudge towards the bathroom.

Elijah stopped her quickly by blocking her path, "I don't think so. You might drown yourself in the bathtub," he stated, and then added, "You are officially on suicide watch and will not be leaving my sight."

"No, way. I'm not going to change clothes in front of you!" She shouted, "I'd rather travel in my puke covered clothes."

"When are you going to learn that I don't care about what you want?" He asked while firmly grasping her arm and tugging her into the middle of the room. "I'll turn my head. Don't worry. It's not like you have to hide anything. Who do you think changed you out of your blood stained shirt?" He smirked at the end of that statement.

Elena scoffed and said, "So you take advantage of women when they're dying? That's really classy."

He turned his head and she began to change clothing.

"I saved your life twice in one day, and you're _insulting _me? _That's really classy."_ He mocked her words.

She finished putting her shorts on and responded, "I never _asked _to be saved. And I'm done changing. You can look now."

But, she wasn't done changing. She hadn't put her shirt on yet and she was only wearing her black lace bra.

Elijah turned towards her and quickly shielded his eyes and exclaimed, "_Jesus_! You aren't changed yet!"

"You can look. You already said that you've seen me half naked before," she remarked while she stepped closer to him.

Her big brown eyes looked quite innocent, but her expression was extremely seductive.

Elijah couldn't help glancing at the gorgeous woman in front of him. The top half of her body was completely exposed. He even noticed the fresh cuts on her wrists were starting to bleed again.  
The smell of her sweet blood sent him over edge.

In an instant, he pinned her against the wall and grabbed her wounded arm.

She drew in a breath and struggled against his firm grasp.

Elijah was simply staring at the deep gashes on her forearm. He wanted to lick up every drop of her blood and take her right there.  
But, his dignity clouded his mind and he pulled her shirt over her soft body.

"Please remain clothed during the rest of this trip," he whispered hoarsely as he pulled away from her.

Elena tried to catch her breath, but the intensity of that moment and her low blood sugar caused her to faint.

* * *

"You _really _need to stop passing out. It's getting rather old," Elijah said tersely. He was cradling Elena in his arms on the hotel floor.

"How long was I out for?" She asked tiredly.

He looked at his Rolex watch and replied, "A good two minutes."

She glanced at how his arms were wrapped around her and noticed their nearness to each other. He seemed to notice, too, because he let go of her and stood up.

"Let's continue our voyage. Are you ready?" He stated, while helping her stand up.

Elena ignored him and asked, "Don't you feel it?"

"Feel _what_, Miss Elena?" He avoided looking into the girls eyes.

She placed her small hands on his arms and continued, "Every time we touch I feel like there's some kind of electricity."

He briefly looked down at her hands and said, "The floors are carpeted I'm sure you are just feeling static."

"Stop _lying_. I don't care how old of a vampire you are. But, you have to have some sort of feelings. You saved me twice," she pleaded, insistently.

He finally let his eyes meet hers and said, "I need you for the sacrifice."

"Is that really the reason? Or is that just what you _tell _yourself?" She snapped back at him.

Elijah brought his hand up to her cheek and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Thank you," she spoke softly.

"For what?" He asked robotically, completely enthralled with her dark eyes.

"For saving me and protecting me," she replied gently.

He sighed and said, "You need to be safe for the sacrifice."

"I know, but you could've compelled me a long time ago to just sit still and never move," she implied while she stroked his shoulder.

Elijah was unsure why Elena was suddenly being nice to him.

She continued talking, "You are a good man. Killing me would go against your _honor_."

Then reality struck him. Elena was sweet talking her way out of getting sacrificed. Which was not wrong of her, but Elijah decided to act on the moment.

Without hesitation, he crashed his lips upon hers, and began kissing her passionately. He backed her up against the wall, and she returned his fervent kisses.  
After less than a minute, he pulled away from her. She desperately tried to return his kisses, but he backed several feet away from her.

"I'm _sorry, _Elena," he apologized, quietly.

She looked puzzled and asked, "Sorry for what?"

He sighed and walked up to her, "I'm sorry that I have to compel you, now."

She looked into his eyes, "No you _don't _have to."

"You will forget that I kissed you, and you will forget everything that you said to me before it happened," he demanded; his powers erasing her memory completely from the last five minutes.

* * *

Thank you dear readers for the reviews! I enjoy reading all of them. I decided to make Elijah and Elena hook up now, but it doesn't really count since she won't remember. Maybe soon they'll actually hook up and she can remember it. Haha. =)  
I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Lyrics and Title belong to Fall Out Boy, Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**As always I really would appeciate it if you would review this chapter and leave me more ideas for the next one!  
Thanks!**


End file.
